The Department of Radiation Therapy and Nuclear Medicine has been approved and funded for a three-year period (June 30, 1974 to September 30, 1977) as a specialized radiation therapy clinical and research center. This supplementary request for the two concluding years (October 1, 1975 to September 30, 1977) contains details of additional funding sought both for the core program as well as for six new research programs.